


to be me and you and you and you

by triggerlil



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco becomes Ginny, Dubious consent in the way that polyjuice is used, Other, Pansy becomes Harry, Polyjuice Potion, Sex While Using Polyjuice Potion, Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: When you've been loving and pining after someone for so long, you're bound to go a little mad, no?In which Pansy and Draco's morals begin to loosen and they make a very bad, no good decision.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950223
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	to be me and you and you and you

**Author's Note:**

> A bit fucked up but once the idea was in my head I had to get it out.
> 
> Written for Day 3 of HP Kinktober: Polyjuice

Pansy stroked Ginny’s hair, admiring the fiery sheen, letting it slip through her fingers. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Pansy murmured, connecting a path of freckles down Ginny’s abdomen. “And yet this feels so terrible.” 

Ginny sighed, reaching up and rubbing her thumb across Pansy’s forehead. “I know, it feels so wrong. I feel so wrong.” 

“Just imagine… we’ve just had dinner, we’re both sleepy and satisfied, and we crawl into bed together after a long day of Auror training and Quidditch practise, that’s what would normally happen.” 

Ginny grabbed at Pansy’s neck, pulling her into a kiss. When Pansy reached up, Ginny’s cheeks were wet. “Oh, Ginny… Draco…” 

“Your eyes are too green,” Draco whimpered. “I can barely look at you. It feels like they know.” 

Pansy glanced at the mirror on her dresser, took in her reflection: tanned brown skin, messy black hair, piercing green eyes, strong hands, and a lightning bolt scar running down her forehead. 


End file.
